This invention relates to a mechanical device capable of positively stopping an automotive door from rotation at a predetermined position and then facilitating simple single-handed release to allow further rotation when desired.
Commercial vans utilize cargo loading doors that are required to open to higher angles than other automotive closure panels. These doors are regularly configured with a motion range of 180 degrees and in some cases up to 270 degrees in comparison to standard automotive passenger doors, which utilizes no more than 90 degrees of rotation. As with other automotive closure applications, it is desirable to check the door at a number of predetermined open positions with a predetermined force to assure convenient and safe ingress/egress of the occupants and cargo. The door is normally checked against movement in at least one open position with an effort adequate to resist wind gusts and the effect of parking on a grade. Additionally, it has been found useful and in some countries it is legislated, to constrain an automotive cargo door against rotation with a solid stop at a predetermined angle. This intermediate constraint is usually placed at 90 degrees and is configured so that the door cannot over swing the stop condition by imparting operator generated loads. This solid intermediate stop is in contrast to a check condition, which can be overcome by exceeding a predetermined force. The intermediate stop is then configured with some manual method of defeat so that the cargo door can swing through its remaining range of motion to its full open stop.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, the most common form of automotive door check is a mechanical device that resists motion via releasably storing energy in response to forced motion of the system. In cargo van applications the most common configuration of door check is as an autonomous mechanical assembly, separate from the door hinge. This device usually consists of a door or body mounted housing (1) containing some form of energy storage device such as an elastomer spring and an arm (2) that contains a cam profile with detent positions that dictate the check positions and forces. The full open door stop is normally configured to be incorporated into the hinge assembly while the intermediate stop is normally contained in the door check device. This intermediate stop usually consists of a plate (3) attached to the end of the door check arm (2) that constrains it from movement against the housing (1). There is a wide range of intermediate stop defeat methods but the most common is some form of manual disconnect of the arm from the door mounted housing (4) or pivot end (5). This type of manual disconnection is awkward and in many cases relies on the operator to reconnect when the door is being closed. Some systems do facilitate automatic reconnection but still require two hands to operate the defeat, are complex and susceptible to corrosion and wear and can prove dangerous to the operator as they normally contain numerous pinch points.
The present invention is targeted at simplifying the operation of defeating and activating an automotive cargo door intermediate stop. It specifically packages the intermediate stop in an autonomous door check assembly and provides a mechanism that facilitates simple one finger disconnection and automatic reconnection.
In a principal aspect of the invention, a door checking and stopping apparatus for an automotive cargo door comprises: a housing containing an energy storage device and guidance arrangement adapted to be rigidly mounted to a vehicular door; an arm containing a cam profile with detent positions, permanently pivotally connected to the body structure of the vehicle and configured to interface with the guidance arrangement in the housing; a striker device adapted to be rigidly mounted to a resilient member that is configured to constrain the striker from translational motion parallel to the arm centreline but to facilitate translational motion perpendicular to the arm centreline; a hook feature incorporated into the free end of the arm that is adapted to interlock with the striker; such that the resilient member biases the striker into engagement with the hook feature when the door reaches its predetermined intermediate stop position, providing adequate motion resistance until it is disengaged by simply forcing the resilient member so that the striker disengages the hook feature.
In further aspects of the door checking and stopping apparatus invention:
(a) the resilient member is adapted to be rigidly mounted to the housing creating a single assembly of housing, resilient member and striker;
(b) the resilient member is provided with a tab feature that interfaces with a sliding pin and bushing assembly, adapted to be mounted to the vehicular door structure, facilitating simple actuation of the striker defeat;
(c) the resilient member is provided with an attachment to a cable that is terminated externally to the door facilitating simple actuation of the striker defeat;
(d) the resilient member is manufactured from a high strength spring steel;
(e) the resilient member is manufactured from high strength composite material such as carbon fibre.